


On the Docks

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Even against all odd, love remains strong.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Leonie Pinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	On the Docks

Returning to Garreg Mach was a bittersweet feeling. She got to see her old classmates again, and to see that they were all alive was a blessing. The last five years were absolute chaos, and as much as it relieved her to see that they were all doing well, there were constant reminders of the state of things as soon as she walked in. 

For a building that stood for a thousand years, Garreg Mach both looked incredible. But the moment you stopped to remember that all this damage took place in five years, it started to look awful. Five years ago it was stunning, and bustling with life, now it was almost like walking through a ghost town. 

With their celebration ended, Leonie figured there was nothing better to do with her time than to get to work repairing the place. She was going to live here, so she might as well put in the effort to fix it up a little. Just cause the Empire ruined it, didn’t mean that she should be doomed to live in ruins. 

There was a lot of wreckage by the dock, so she figured she’d start there. The thing she hadn’t thought of, were the pains in her heart that she’d feel when she got there. Who would’ve thought that it’d make her feel like this. It was the person, not the place that made the memory special. And yet she couldn’t help but find her wandering towards the dock. 

It was here where she kissed her for the first time. They were fishing, and Mercedes was cheering her on. It wasn’t doing much to help catch the fish, but it was nice. She always enjoyed fishing, but somehow it was even better with her. 

It had been five years since she had heard from her. They all ended up scattered during the war. Leonie wanted to keep in contact, but there was no way to get a letter from the Alliance to the Kingdom. The Alliance was barely holding itself together. There was no way that they’d even care about getting a small town girl’s letter to her lover. Especia;;y of neither had any political pull. And Leonie couldn’t leave her village before this. She had barely gotten them fortified before she left. 

And that wasn’t even covering what she had heard about the Kingdom. It was hard not to hear, but Leonie tried not to take any news to heart. There was too much conflicting news from nobles trying to win soldiers to their sides. She knew that there wasn’t going to be much of anything she could gleam before she got here. 

And none of it was good. She overheard the scattered knights earlier talk about how the Kingdom had fallen. Mercedes wasn’t a fighter. Her hands were meant to heal. Fear gripped Leonie’s heart, but the depth of the pain didn’t seem to really hit until now. 

She stood there at the edge of the dock. Even if she had so many of her friends here with her at Garreg Mach, Leonie still couldn’t help but feel lonely. She hadn’t really been much of a religious person, but she couldn’t help but pray that everything was going to be okay. That she wasn’t giving enough credit to Mercedes, and that she was fine. 

Hands slipped over her eyes. 

“Guess who!” The voice was the only thing stopping her from flipping whoever it was into the water. Her heart fluttered like it did five years ago on this very dock, and tears stung her eyes. She should’ve known better. She shouldn’t have wavered. 

She turned around and pulled her into her arms. She didn’t even need to check. It was right, and it felt safe. She didn’t know that a hug could be like wine: Intoxicating and only getting better over time. 

“I’m so glad you made it here safe, Mercedes. I tried to get in contact with you, but I couldn’t leave my village and everyone was too busy to worry about letters that weren’t nobles denouncing or allying with each other. I’m so glad to see you’re okay.” War was a cruel time, but at least so far this one had been kind enough to keep her village and her love safe. In this day and age she knew that it was a lot to ask for. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, Leonie! I was worried about you too, but I couldn’t leave the Kingdom in the state it was in. Even if they did send your letter I don’t think it would’ve made it.” Leonie already knew, but it wasn’t any help hearing Mercedes talk about it. At least she made it out of it alive. Now that she was here, Leonie could focus on protecting Mercedes herself. 

“Looks like this war hasn’t been kind to anyone.” She dared to pull herself away from the hug to get a good look at her. Wow, she couldn’t believe that after all this time she managed to find a way to look more beautiful. “Mercedes, you look beautiful.” 

“Thanks, but these are just simple nun clothes. And if I’m being honest, I first cut my hair because I didn’t have a lot of time to deal with it. But once I cut it short, it kinda started to remind me of you. It was a good reminder for me to keep living. Because if I didn’t make it, you’d be here waiting for me forever.” It might’ve been in poor taste to laugh after she told her something so sentimental and sweet, but Leonie couldn’t help it. 

“Funny, because I didn’t have time to cut my hair so I’ve been letting it grow out. And the longer it got, it started to remind me of you. So I’d fight twice as hard so I’d be able to make it here to be with you.” Mercedes started laughing too. Her laugh was so beautiful, she had missed it so much. 

“Even in the middle of the war, we’re still so sentimental.” It was a weird time to feel this way, she did admit. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. It did keep both of us alive, didn’t it?”

“Well when you put it that way, I can’t help but agree. You won’t mind if after the war that we stay this way, do you?” Though she might still end up cutting her hair. Maybe by that point they could switch back. 

“I don’t think there’s much you could do to stop me, Leonie.”


End file.
